Pokemon: Bronze Version
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: Friends take a trip of  throughout A new region, filled with Constantly Changing routes of a variety of pokemon and romance and some smut. AU and OCs,maybe main character too. Warning Smut in later chapters, language,lemons, among other things.
1. Chapter I

Pokemon Version Bronze

Authors note:

Ok, just let me make this clear. I am a big fan of Goombario Jr. And megadeth456 stories,so if you want to know, that's who inspired this story. Reviews appreciated, Ideas in Reviews are taken highly considered. Any OC ideas you have you can put them in the reviews. This story is a prelude to my first major story, and it hints at the secret societies, but doesn't tell you about the whole underground of this region which the major one does. There is a shitload of technology that I thought up. This is not underground until this group dips their feet into it. Smut will be forewarned, but I'm willing to add it in at anytime as a lemon. I might constantly change POV, so be warned.

That's the end of my talking. Enjoy and review.

A Novel Product

Chapter 1: I Start out.

The fucking moving plane. Yeah, we have to ride in a plane cause this mountainous region that I'm transfering to has no roads or lots of cars. Yeah, only in the main cities does it have that, and I have to move to the nearest small community since my parents died.

Oh, and I forgot to tell you I'm Steven. Yeah, a big Brown burly guy. And I'm 17 and a rookie pokemon trainer. I have dreadlocks that don't go past my neck, my hair is jet black. I have that look of the NFL football player, strong muscles. M parents died in a gang crossfire when I

Luckily I have my friends on this aircraft, or I would kill myself.

They are Allie, she's white with brown hair that she highlighted blue. Green eyes, c cups(cause she has to talk about bras around us boys), nice ass(from what I think), and Wears blouses and miniskirts, short shorts, or cargo pants. Shes 15. Shes pretty, not the girl i would date and stuff, but she needs someone patient for her. She's way too emotional, so either me or Rocco has to comfort her. She's with us cause her fathers way too abusive and her Mom is divorced from him, and she refuses to recognize her as her daughter. So I let her live with me in the broken down junkyard of mechanical parts in Orre.

Rocco is this skinny white boy. Yeah, I have to say that cause he is. He's 16 and has long blond hair that covers his eyes and goes down to his shoulders, and he's a funny guy. He speaks in this Italian Accent cause he's Italian. He lived in this rich house up the steep hill from where the junkyard was. We meant cause I saved him from the crusher, which meant I basically shut down the junkyard aside from people throwing parts in it. He basically stayed with me from morning to 6 o'clock in the evening. He's really supportive, giving me money and all that. He saved me from boredom.

The last one is Gwen, and she has green hair. Like Forest Green, that looks brown at night. She said it's natural, and I've seen her hair not done, her roots are the classic green and her muffled hair is forest green. It's unreal. It's usually short, it stops at her neck and the front stops at her forehead. She has c-cups (again, that crazy conversation), a nice ass, and she's really athletic. She wears those t-shirts with sleeves, the short ones in the warm seasons, and the long ones in the colder seasons. They usually have some sort of saying or picture on them. She wears either short shorts, shorts, or the pants that stop at mid lower leg. She's with us cause her parents think she's an accident, but she's the hottest girl at the school we went too. She's 16. She hangs out with us for some reason, she never told us, but this one day she shows up at out table at the beginning of the year. She's 16. Me, Rocco, and Allie are looking at her thinking, "Your cool, why the hell are you here." I'm say, "Hey. Aren't you part of the cool group?"

She's says, "Yeah, but I wanna hang out with you guys?"

"Why?" we all ask in unison.

"Cause I want to."

She plops down and starts talking to us, and we've been friends ever since. Except she's had a big attraction to me.

We all had graduated from The Pokemon University Of Orre. Yeah, since the education rates were dropping, the University teaches you till your 14-18 or until you pass the trainer test. And your boy Steven, along with Allie, Rocco, and Gwen were in the same class and all aced the test. I can tell you that we all thought we didn't need to use the stuff. So, we were stripped of all Orre gear except the small Snag machine that Wes developed. It's a fingerless glove, except for the part that goes up on the index finger on the first line on your finger and ends there. On that part there is a switch that you hit with your thumbnail to turn it on. On the back of your hand, it has a circle that you can deck out with a specially ordered personalized sphere. On the palm, it's silver which covers the circuits. So far I'm the only one of my group to modify it to steal pokemon if they aren't shadow pokemon. Some people do that, and It's illegal, but nobody polices illegal activity unless it's big or your in front of someone.

We're all on this plane, first class thanks to Rocco, who loves giving us a lot of money. I don't hang out with him for that, but it's a bonus. We sit in a eight seat a row, it splits in the middle. We're all waiting for the plane to land.I'm the window seat, than is Gwen, Allie, and Rocco. I'm reading a book, Gwen is sleeping on my shoulder, Allie is writing in her pink pocket diary, and Rocco is trying out pickup lines on the nice looking girls across the row. I'm looking out the window, trying to figure out how to build one of these. I lived in a junkyard since my parents died, so I'm a pretty good mechanic. I'm also doodling with my silver pen. That's another thing similar about us. We all carry a charm: Me, my silver pen that has hologram, page memory, and unlimited ink;Gwen has her emerald ring that's on her left index finger that's a prism and a sundial; Allie has her pink necklace with the key to her pink binder diary that transfers her diary to an electronic database, so she can read it all and it erases it on the synthetic page that she writes on with her key stylus. Rocco caries around his Wristwatch that tells you everything, horoscopes, time, weather, region specifics, pokemon that are on this route, shit like that.

"Hey, Rocco." I say softly, trying not to wake Gwen.

"What, dude?" he asks, in that stereotypical male teenager voice, his accent barely coming out of his voice. He's been practicing. I can tell.

"Ask them if they want to come with us."

"Kay, dude." He turns back to them.

"Hey, you lovely ladies over there, would you like to join us on a spectacular journey through wherever were going?"

They giggle. And talk amongst themselves for a minute.

"Aren't you taken?" One of them giggles.

Allie looks up and gives Rocco a stare that could kill.

"Nah, ladies, these are my friends."

"What about the one on the end?"

"Again, ladies, friends. He's single. I'm single. We are all single. So?"

They talk amongst themselves for five minutes.

I notice one of them is stealing glances at of them look our ages, 15-16. One of them has pecan skin, and I'm trying to stop looking at her, since I tend to get nervous when I start to fall in love. Nervous for me means moving. One is looking at Rocco, her skin color is tanned and she has this pink hair that goes down to her elbow. She's yearning to talk to him.

"We will." Both of the ones that were looking at us said that.

"And we won't." the other two say.

"Ok then, meet us off of the plane."

"Ok." They say.

"Please put your trays up and seats up. We are going to land at the Interregional Airport of Malybu." The intercoms female voice chimes in.

Gwen still hasn't woken up yet and she usually does. She's mumbling softly and only I can hear her.

"I'm not a mistake...You two are just bad parents...What...your disowning me...well, fine...I have better friends who will take care of me...fine I'll leave you ungrateful bitch and you jackass...I hate them, I'll just ask steven if I can live with him...zzz...I hate them so much, I want to kill them...I'll come back someday...and when I do..."

At this point in her sleep talk she had tears streaming down her face, I remember the day when she walked into my junkyard house, saying she wanted a room, and I build another tunnel to a room that I spruced up for her. She hugged me and kissed me and said thank you so many times, I felt good, but I never did learn why she came to my front door at two am asking to stay with me until now. I'm not gonna pester her, cause it's probably a nightmare. The plane hits the ground and is slowly braking to a reasonable speed. It taxis into the terminal while I'm waking up Gwen. We get our bags, and go out on the airport grounds. Gwen's shorter than me and asks me to carry her, so I pick her up by the backside of her knees and the middle of her back, and she slings her arms around my neck, as I finish slinging her backpack over mine. I look at her and she's back to sleep. I hope I can find a hotel soon, cause we all need rejuvenating.

"Rocco, what time is it?" I say to him.

"Dude, one in the morning."

"Thanks."

"No problem, dude." Allie is walking besides me, and Rocco on the other side. We Meet up with the girls at the end of the walkway in the waiting space.

"Hey, I'm Cassie and this is Alicia." the Pink haired one, Cassie, says.

"Hey," Alicia says to me in a soft voice.

"Sup." I say in my usual greeting voice.

So we walk, Cassie and Allie having a conversation about ever changing topics, me, Alicia, and Rocco talking about some thing about transport. Speaking of transport, I arrive at the car dealership and as usual, Rocco has to be rich. He takes care of paperwork inside as a three door Semi Truck comes with a car carrying trailer, carrying 12 cars of luxury types, all enclosed in a transparent plexiglass and ready for transport. Since I'm the only one who knows how to drive the shit that Rocco gets, since I have too, Rocco gets in the second bench seat on the top cabin, I climb up there with Gwen still sleeping, and look in it. The third bench seat folds up to reveal a quarters, with eight bunk beds in the back that can be closed up with curtains that are on the sides of the ladder going down, And a TV in the front of it, two couches, a chair and a loveseat. There's also two desk to the right of the tv with two computers, and eight laptops. Under the TV stand is every system with every game an a complete movie rental thing and wifi ports. On the left side was a dining table with a kitchen and a stove and a bar separating it from the big widescreen tv. Each of the bunk beds had their own drawers under them, and a tv in the ceiling. And a bunch of dials that probably led to a hologram computer. There was also two doors in the back, two bathrooms and two stalls in the ladies ones, and a stall and a urinal for the men. In front of the Tv was a thick wall that separated the huge battery and engine along with solar panel storage battery from the cabin. It also had a few extra rooms, a recording booth, a hot tub, and a bathing showers. I silently slipped Gwen into one of the bunks, and slipped off her shoes. She opened her eyes tiredly.

"Steven?" she asked in a faint voice.

"Thank you...for being my friend."

"Your welcome. You can stay with me anytime, it doesn't matter, your always in my box."

"Thanks, Steven. You're like a Dad to me. Goodnight, Steven." She ended faintly before falling asleep. I took off the sheets and called Allie down.

"Yes, Gwen's lover?" She said that playfully, wanting to irritate the hell out of me.

"Drop it. Can you please get her ready for bed and tuck her in."

"Whatever, loverboy."

She listened to me cause it saved her from a fight once, but she loves making fun of me.

I go upstairs and Rocco's waiting for me. Alicia and Cassie are in the back.

"Cassie and Alicia, go to bed, nothing will happen."

Cassie goes down the ladder, happy that she doesn't have to do anything. Alicia is a different story.

"If you want me asleep then you have to carry me."

She pouts. She looks so cute when she does that. I pick her up and carry her into the bunk bed under mine. Gwen is the one ahead of us,(because we border the back wall and the side wall) on the bottom, all tucked in, sleeping.

"There, I carried you. Now will you go to sleep?"

"Yes." she sang.

I went upstairs and found Rocco waiting for me.

"Dude, the ladies are crawling on you."

"Yeah, literally they get paralyzed from the waist down when they see me."

I put keys in and start this car.

It's engine is soundless, and there's three trailers, one for us, one for the cars, and another one.

"It's another room, Dude." Rocco Says as I raise an eyebrow at him. I pull out of the dealership.

"Do we need all this shit?"

"No, but the bottom cabins bigger, and I have to configure it so that the end cabin connects to the front cabin. It has two floors, with more stuff. They said you need an all terrain vehicle in the booklet, Dude."

"Brother, this better be able to cloak itself, cause I'm not sure if it will fit in a garage..."

"No problem, dude! I already got us a moving fortress that thins thing will park in and the fortress will move too."

"First we need to get off to the town to get starters, ya idiot." I laughed as I drove the mammoth of an RV down the road to a stopping station.

Sorry, long chapter. I got the RV and Moving fortress idea inspired from A Bar Of Soap in Super Smash Brothers. Read it, it is a good story. It will kinda go like that, except differently.

Read and Review. Smut will be later, I promise.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

This is the second chapter. I am busy making a picture of the truck they are driving and finding the hairstyles so I can post links on My profile. In case you wanted a visual picture of it. Remember, I deal with a shitloa of technology so it's ok if you feel overwhelmed.

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns pokemon. I wish I did. I'll just have to get over it.

Allie, Gwen, Alicia, and Cassie were in the bottom cabin of our giant RV/semi/bentley. I was driving it to where I saw fit. And currently your boy Steven was following directions from Rocco, who had no sense of direction at all and was currently watching a adult film on the computer on the dashboard.

"This dash will not be white Rocco, and I have no desire to see your small penis." I said sternly, stifling a laugh.

He looked at me intently and said, " Of course not dude. I'm not taking my big dick outta my pants cause your gonna start crying and whining about how you'll never have one as big as me. And I don't want this vehicle to smell like my cum."

We both cracked up.

" So, where is this fortress, cause it ain't moving."

"I know it's not, dude. I put it in a spot that you will love. Ok, Malybu has this abandoned Junkyard filled with shit that's closed down. It used to be a town. So, I bought it out. It's near the coast and has a marina and stuff. You'll like it."

"GPS, please."

Rocco handed it over. He was talking to himself loudly.

"A for Allie, A for Alicia, C for Cassie, G for Gwen, S for Steven, R for Rocco. That makes A,A,C,G,S,R. Ok, so CAGARS? Nah, maybe CARGAS...Whadda You wanna name it?"

"Vista."

"Yeah...Vista...It'll be awesome when we fix it up."

I turned the music up, and flipped it to a preprogrammed radio station.

"Ain't no half Steppin..." The radio Faded out. "Now, for an exclusive joint from The people on Earth, because we can't make rap music here! Presenting Gucci Mane and Swizz Beats! Gucci Time! This joint is banging! From xL HipHop Nation! "

Man, I love this song. I turned it way up.

I pulled into the city just as dawn rose, shining it's light over everything.

The whole place was a junkyard, it had tons of buildings all in disrepair, with mechanical parts piling up alongside buildings and road. From overhead, it made a circle with eight lines jutting out from it, and a line down the center. The three lines farthest from the entrance connected together and made a long half circle around the entire city. Then there was a big rectangle that was the port, the docking area, and marina. In the middle of the three farthermost lines, the area between the long half circle and the main part of the town was a big rectangular building that was tall and had two tunnels underneath it for the two lines. The middle farthermost line stopped at the building which lead to a door.(I'll try to make a picture of the arial view too). Now, I was gonna do some serious remodeling. I looked at Rocco.

"Get me a construction crew tommorrow for over the weekend. Time to get Vista working as a Total Pimp place. There were 10 buildings smooshed together along the middle circle that each were mansions. My building was gonna be the command tower. I parked in front of it And go out of the semi. I disconnected the two trailers from the main one, and went to sleep for what rest I had left.

I woke up with the sweet smell of an breakfast, I grabbed my contacts and my glasses while still lying was always Gwen, so naturally I figured it was Gwen. I climbed out of my top bunk and down the ladder, finding Rocco, dressed in a white t-shirt and sweatpants, still snoring, but he was out of his bed. He was also on the floor. Gwen was in the Kitchen, wearing what Allie had dressed her in, a green tank top that had no sleeves that had a pink heart in the middle of where her breasts stuck out. She was wearing pajama pants, with trees on them. I saw Allie, dressed in a Pink t-shirt and short shorts. I saw Cassie, with a sports bra and Short shorts on, and Alicia was wearing a long white t-shirt and short shorts underneath. Luckily I was wearing sweatpants, or else someone would have noticed my instant boner being surrounded by 4 hot ladies. I slipped my contacts in my pocket and put my glasses on. I shook Rocco awake.

"Mamma." he mumbled.

" Rocco, we have to get pokemon today. So get your ass up." I said to him.

"Whatever, dude." He then put a pillow to his head.

I stopped trying and stepped over him and sat down at the bar, Alicia, Cassie, and Allie sitting to the right of me, chatting about something about crazy dreams. I looked at Gwen, who was smiling making breakfast. I heard a sniff and instantly Rocco was at the bar, next to me. He loves food. I felt him plop his head on the table.

A few minutes later, Gwen slid 6 plates of food down the bar. She had made crepes, fruit and custard filling with scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. Rocco had already finished off his bacon and sausage by the time Gwen had sat down.

"Ok, so why are we in the middle of a ghost town that looks like a Junkyard?" Allie asked.

Rocco explained with eggs in his mouth about how he had bought the city and how I was gonna do stuff to it.

"And what are we doing today, Steven. Getting pokemon and we are all gonna rendezvous back here after a day."

I said, finishing my first crepe and grabbing Rocco's hand so he didn't fling the breakable plate into the sink.

"So, we each get three pokemon to start with and we are supposed to do something." I continued.

Out of nowhere, Allie looks at all of us and says,

" Is sex with a pokemon wrong?"

"I guess not. I mean pokemon go in heat or get horny too, so I guess that if they want to do it, we should let them do it. If they didn't want to do it, they could kill us because naturally, we don't have special abilities like they do." I said.

"Allie, wherever the hell did that come from?" Gwen said. Everyone was blushing at the table, excluding me.

"Well...It says in this pamphlet that this is the horniest pokemon region, and it's renowned for it's sex practices."

Gwen grabbed it out of Allies hand. Alicia and Cassie were craning their necks to get a gander. I was busy slapping away Rocco's hand from my last crepe.

"Can you stop eating for once?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Dude, I am a growing boy."

"Dumbass."

"Indian."

"How do you think of these comebacks that don't even refer to me?"

"Dude, on TV."

"No wonder your so stupid."

"Shut up, you're the one who has to drive. Dude, come near me."

I leaned closer to Rocco.

"Okay, dude, let me ask you a question. Would you fuck a female pokemon."

"I guess...I mean at Orre you couldn't, it was to harsh an environment, but yeah, I'll definitely do it here. I mean, it's not like were not supposed too, but pokemon have as much needs as girls, and we gotta be willing to satisfy the one we want most." I whispered to him.

Rocco stared at me, his mouth open.

"Why the hell do you have to be so deep, dude? You act like a god damn monk. Anyway, I would too. If you listen, the girls would too."

"Yeah..."

I picked up my plate and got up. I put it in the sink, and went into the bathroom to change. I got into the normal Orre trainer gear. Long, Black, baggy Cargo Jeans, A Red polo, and a long trench overcoat. Everyone in Orre wore an Overcoat that had a insigna or design on it if they were part of the Resistence. Mine was half white and half black, with a Yin Yang circle starting at the color and repeating a separate circle all the way down the middleback, with yin Yang buttons and lots of inside pockets. My hair I cleaned up, the dreadlocks being neater now. I also got on Black boots. I put my sunglasses on, the usual heaviness being gone since they stripped us of our gear. I flipped the sunglasses over the top of my head and went upstairs to start the Vehicle. Gwen was up there, dressed in her usual trainer garb, which included the same green t-shirt with the heart, and khaki cargo pants which stopped mid lower leg. She had on a headband on her hair with a heart on it too. She closed the trap door. She also backed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"I love you."

"Gwen, your my friend, not the one friend who I want to ruin the friendship with by dating."

I pulled away. She still smirked at me, her face saying I know you liked it. She's starting to lose control, it must be something in the air. No wonder sexual tensions are high. Rocco came up, dressed in White shorts, White polo with a black bowtie, and White sports jacket. He wore regular white shoes. Alicia came up, wearing a golden button up blouse and a skirt, with golden high heels and a golden flower in her hair. I was starting to drool. Cassie came up in the cowgirl outfit, jeans and a tan blouse, a milktank pink leather belt, and a pink cowgirl hat. Rocco took her and made her sit down in the back. Probally so he could 'get to know her'. Allie came up, wearing a light blue skirt, a pink blouse, and a small pink and blue sweater. She had her pink and blue purse. She sat in the middle with Gwen, and Alicia sat with me up front, scooting closer to me. I looked in the mirror. Was it me, or was Gwen looking jealous?

"We rolling out!" I called to the passengers. I pulled out of the city and closed the gates as I turned on the road to Golden Gate City of the Malybu Region to get our pokemon any gear.

We pulled in the outskirts of Golden Gate City, and I pulled into a well hidden clearing.

"Avoid the grass." I told them as we all got out of the vehicle.

We walked into the gates of Golden Gate City. The places windows shone goldenrod, and each house had different shades of gold on it. We walked in the pokemon center.

"Excuse me, but we were looking for the Professor's lab, do you know where that is?" I asked the Nurse Joy.

She looked us up and down, and said,

"Outskirts North of Golden Gate City." She looked at her clipboard."Is your name by any chance Steven?" She asked.

"That's me. Why?"

"Someone asked for me to deliver this Kibago to you."

She handed over a black pokeball with a red line where it opened and two gold lines bordering it. It had a white circle on top. It was a luxury ball. It also had a row of color changing diamonds all the way around it vertically.

"Who?"

"The person just told me to give it to you."

"Oh."

"Oh! I remember now. He was a gym leader from a new region. He said his name was Seamus, and he was Scottish. He wore a kilt and had bagpipes over his shoulder. He had a belt of badges and was plump, and he had a orange beard and a beret. He also had four plaid pokeballs attached to his bagpipes."

"It rings a bell. Well, anyway, thanks Nurse Joy."

"Anytime, darlings!" She called as they left.

They got a trolley ride to the lab. We exited and we went in.

"Ahh, I've been expecting you." An old voice said.

We had entered the world famous underground lab of Professor Aspen. He was a hunchback, bald and walked with a cane. He walked way too quickly. He also had a white lab coat on, and beige pants. He had circular glasses that were thicker than Harry Potter's spectacles.

"Welcome to the Aspen Golden Grove Lab. My name is Prof. Aspen. You tots are the ones who are need gear and pokemon. Jolly, it's all ready for you. Tell me,younguns, what is your name?"

Gwen stepped forward. "This is Steven," She said pointing at me, and her hand moved whenever she said a name. "And that's Alicia, Cassie, Rocco, Allie, and I'm Gwen."

"Lovely, now, how about you, Gwen and Allie come up here and get your equipment."

We crowded around a two Computer Screen behind Gwen and Allie, and a big flatscreen was above.

"Just fill out the form."

Gwen and Allie typed away while Aspen led us to different computer screens. Fulling out the form took less then 10 minutes. It took a picture of us at the end. After we finished, all our names where on that flatscreen.

"Put your right hands in these holes." Aspen commanded.

There were about 10 orange machine holes and one Rocco that was cracking up while all the girls rolled their eyes at him. Aspen did not seem to get what was so funny.

We all inserted our hands into the holes, the snag machine still on them. I felt cold metal on my wrist. Then, a machine came down and measured outr heads and scanned our eyes. It then gave us sunglasses with scanners. Another machine measured our chests and torsos. A touch screen came up and we were asked to choose our bag. I chose a half black half white one that blended into my trench coat well. The machine instantly strapped it on, and it felt like it wasn't even there. We were given a big metal block in our favorite color we answered on the form, and opened it up. It had our trainer ID, a award compartment, a pokedex mini computer with Wifi, and a camera and when tapped, the sunglasses opened up and a wire extended to reveal a microphone.

"Now it is time to pick your pokemon. 3 each, one at a time."

Gwen entered and it was apparent that a blue turtwig wanted to be with her, as it followed her around.

"Wait a minute...Blue?" I said thinking aloud.

"Yes, the trainers before wanted it but it became vicious as soon as they tried to get it to accept them."

Just then, Gwen appeared with a Bellsprout, the Shiny Turtwig, and a Lotad. They were all happy to be around her. The Professor handed her three pokeballs.

This repeated, Cassie coming out with a Happiny, a Ponyta, and a Mime Jr. Allie came out with a Snubull, a Igglybuff, and a Whismur. Alicia came out with a Nidoran Male, a Nidoran Female, and a rhyhorn. Rocco came out with a Meowth, a growthlittle, and a pidgey.

Next it was my turn. I entered into the doorway. There where pokemon everywhere. I felt something tugging at my pants. A chimchar and treeko were hanging on them. I walked in the middle and sat down. Most pokemon flat out ignored me. Some looked at me with a pleading look, and came to me. I promised I would get them later. Then, an intense pain is on my leg. I winced. A gible sank it's teeth there. I pulled it off and held it up to my face. It smiled a stupid grin. I took the chimchar, treeko, and gible out with me.

Good, I captured them and immediately let them out. Chimchar claimed my shoulder immediately. He sat up there, grinning happily. Treeko decided on a pocket in my coat. Gible looked up at me, then went in front of me. The others pokemon were doing this as well. Gwen's Bellsprout had wrapped itself around her arm, and used a vine to create a platform on Gwen's shoulder for Lotad. Turtwig bounced along side her. Rocco's Growthliitle let his meowth on it's back for a ride. Pidgey had settled onto his shoulder as well. Alicia's Rhyhorn was giving the nidoran twins a ride on it's back, and Whismur followed snubull, and Igglybuff snuggled into Allies purse. Hapinany and Mime jr settled into the brim of Cassies cowboy hat, and Ponyta trotted by her side. We said farewell to the professor and left, Cassies Mime Jr teleported us back to the car. I was gonna get those pokemon outta that lab, and I was gonna need to finish two thirds of the city by 8 pm tommorrow. So, I had a mission that wasn't exactly legal that I was gonna do.

How'd you like it. I'll be getting to smut real soon, just wait. I'm also going to change POVs too. Read and review


	3. Chapter III

Ch 3

Ok, Kindly, this is the first smut and lemon chapter and imma take away from Steven's take on the world and focus on Three people in this Chapter: Rocco and Alicia. Gwen's gets the next chapter. I would say Allie and Cassie are in the chapter after that, and Imma continue with Steven until I hit something. Now, I'm going to repeat this question at the end. Because I'm a dumbass, tell me what shipping means. Please enjoy this chapter and it is somewhat crucial to the story, as there are pokemon captures in this one.

Rocco:

Man, am I stoked. Tell me this, dude, why the hell did I steal Cassies diary and run off in the forest when Steven told me we had a break day, while he fixed us up temporary cabins. Grothlittle, Pidgey, and Meowth are pissed at me. Well, not Growthlittle, he's a damn dog, and he loves running. Pidgey, of Course, wanted to be messing with the junk that Stevens doing, but that wasn't going to my daring escape from Cassie, I stumbled into a clearing and pulled a pokeball and Cassie's Diary out of my bag. I only borrowed it, dude. Don't give me hate. You've always wished you could see inside a hot girls diary too, so shut the hell up. It was pink on the cover. I looked through it, going to the date when me and her met.

Dear Diary,

I'm in the bathroom of a plane right now. I ain't joking you cowlicker. A group of two girls and two guys have asked me to travel with them. Side I have no where else to go, I will. Me and Alicia Graduated and have decided to take a trip with y'all. One of them is hot. I can't take my eyes of him. He says dude a lot.

"Yes, score number one!" I said in relief aloud. I have a bad habit of that. Next, I flipped through the pages.

He said 'Hi Dudette, Cassie!' I almost puked into grandmothers milk bucket. I didn't say hi back, Im hitting myself for not being on the covered wagon.

"Score number two!" Pidgey was pecking at me. I think all my pokemon were confused.

I flipped to the next section. Dude, I know how to approach this time.

He sat in the back with me. AND WE HAD A CONVERSATION. I'm fainter than a horse in the desert.

"Yes! Yeah, Baby!" I got up and Growthlittle looked at me expectantly, waiting for another run. Pidgey fluttered on a branch. Meowth, lazy cat, was sleeping on the branch and absentmindedly swatted it weakly.

Just then, Cassie's Mime Jr came out of the forest. Ponyta rushed out, Flames blazing with a beautiful Cassie on it's back. Happiny looked out of her bag. I went over to her, and kissed her. She looked stunned, dude. The world felt like it stopped. When I ended it, I grabbed her hand and said in my best westerner accent,

"Lass, we need to get back to the camp, the settlers will be worried about us."

She laughed. And Blushed like a thousand red roses in summer. Where the hell I'm getting these deep meanings from, I have no idea, dude.

"Will you, like..."

"Go on, dudette."

"Date me?"

In my Westerner accent again,

"You bet your britches I will young missy."

She laughed. We walked back to the grounds under the stars. I'm deep, dude.

Alicia:

"No,boo, don't doubt me. I love him. It's not a matter of grade school shit anymore. I like him. I think he likes me. But he also likes that Gwen chick. I mean she's cool and all, but I haven't determined weather that's a close friendship thing, a need to be a father thing, or if she's trying to steal my man. I want Steven. Oh what am I thinking, why am I talking to you pokemon?" I wailed as my emotionally outburst reasounding through the clearing. I hate myself for doing these rants. And for masturbating. It generally feels bad in the end every time I have to resist rubbing myself around him. I haven't even done that since seventh grade, but that bastard rejected me. And here I just want to do it.

"Hey Rhyhorn."

The dumb rock and ground pokemon looked at me pissed off, like it was doing something important rather than stupidly staring out into space.

"Take The Nidoran out in the forest and bring back a pokemon you'll think I like and lots of berries in this basket. Come back in an Hour, ok."

The Nidoran smiled their grins at me and understood.

Then they chattered to the rhyhorn. It nodded at me like it understood. I handed them a big foldable wicker basket that I carry around with me and two pokeballs. I didn't know that they could catch other pokemon, but I did think that if they made any friends they could bring them here. After they had left, I quickly took off all my clothes and laid out the towel I had brought with me in my bag. Then I imagined Steven in front of me, naked.

My hands crept down to my pussy, already wet. I got out the vibrating dildo that I had obtained in an adult shop earlier, and slid it in my lubricated pussy. I let that do all the work as I felt it squirm inside me, moving against my inner walls, pleasuring me. I moaned loudly.

"Oh...Yes...Oh, it feels like heaven...oh yeah..."

My left hand traveled up to my breasts , squeezing them and caressing them. I played with my nipple, flicking it, pinching it, rubbing it. My right was rubbing my clit, and trying to push the dildo deeper inside me. About a few more minutes later, I felt it.

"Oh yes, fuck! I'm going to cum!" I screamed a bit louder than I normally do, probably if someone was close enough they would hear me. I came, my love juice flowing out of me like a faucet,and soaking the towel underneath me. I took the dildo out and turn the vibrator off. I then wiped the transparent rubber clean of cum using the towel. I then got dressed in my Normal clothes, and rolled up the towel and put it it my bag. I then took a water bottle, and cleaned my hands with it, and got a different towel to wipe off the sweat. After I was done, I waited for five minutes until my pokemon came back. Three pokemon were following them. I was rhyhorn went by my side and dropped the basket full of assorted berries before me. I gave them all a pre-made poffin from a bag to them. They were happy, but it seemed they liked them better homemade. The Nidoran came up and faced two other pokemon in battle. They were a Pinsir and Vulpix. They both were decent, so I battled them.

"Nidoran and Nidoran! Get ready to rumble. Poison Jab and Flatter!"

The female glinted it's eye and put it's foot to the ground. Two mounds of dirt blew up and transformed into silly string, which covered the two pokemon and it was neon, which glowed in the dark. They shone in different colors against the dark forest, and they were proud and confused. The Vulpix looked smarter than that, and let lose a Flamethrower before the Nidoran male finished up with poison jab, diving in the middle and hitting both pokemon in their midsections, and a liquid covered pinsir. Nidoran Female got singed up pretty bad, and I decided to protect it.

"Nidoran, use Protect. Nidoran, use a move that I don't know you know yet!" I stuttered.

The female used protect as another Flamethrower tumbled it's way. The Male emitted a dark eerie pulse. The Vulpix appeared to take the most damage from it. Pinsir, however, was battered and almost ready to be caught, so it hit the male with a blinding Submission, beating my cute little rat down with it's claws and tossing it like it was pizza.

Nidoran was barely standing.

"Cross Poison, Another move that I don't know yet!" I shouted. The pinsir screamed as the male ran to it, it's fangs blazing red as it hit with a devestating fire fang. The Vulpix gulped as two slashes of poison hit it, and both of them fainted as soon as my pokeballs touched them. I never knew I was such a good trainer. And that my pokemon knew those moves. My nidoran Male fainted. I returned both of them, waiting for the third pokemon to come out as my Rhyhorn took a sole place among the field. Little did I know what came out at me. A Jirachi. A telepathic thought came forth as I got ready.

"I claim you. We have no need to battle, you are worthy of my possession."

I threw my ball, and Jirachi didn't even resist, it just went in the ball. I let it out and asked it if it could heal my pokemon. It did, and Pinsir went back into it's pokeball. The Nidoran and Vulpix met Jirachi, and they enjoyed a chat in their dialect as we walked back towards camp.

Cassie has a Mime Jr.,happiany, and Ponyta

Rocco has a Pidgey, a Growthlittle, and a Meowth.

Alicia has a A Jirachi, A Pinsar, a Nidoran male and a Nidoran Female, a rhyhorn, and a Vulpix.

Gwen has a bellsprout, the Shiny Turtwig, and a Lotad.

Allie has a Snubull, a Igglybuff, and a Whismur.

Steven took the kibago, treeko, gible, and Chimchar.

If you can remember this, your better than me. I can't keep it straight so if I write their teams at. The bottom, it's not a typo. It's so everyone can keep shit straight.


	4. Chapter IV

Pokemon Bronze Version Ch IV

The King

Ok, I know that y'all are reading this, and I'm sorry the chapters are so fucking long, but if you've read through the whole thing, thank you. If you have left a review, thank you even more. Sorry for the typos and stuff, and sorry for my half hearted attempt at smut in the last chapter, but I didn't have much to lead on. It will get better. I promise.

Here we go...

Two days later...

"Finally, it's finished."

I wiped the sweat of my brow and I looked at the city. Every house was a mansion that could be customized by going to the building agency, and my command center was underground with most first level basements. There were two parking lots spread out under the ground where a second basement would be. The Harbor, that's what I call the fish market, the farmers market, the dock, the port, the trading center, and the marina, is half off the craggy small cliff that separates from the beach. Two sandbars that extend like wings from the wide cliff make up the beaches, and scattered along there are regular treasures of sealice and sometimes rare items. There are a couple tall grasses and a few beach caves filled with pokemon, and a marble cliff extends up from the ground high up with an operating elevator for people. The luxurious apartments are behind the mansion, right off the cliffside with the towering hotels. A big highway with small buisness in under the parking lot, ready for traffic. It minimizes noise and the third highway cave leads straight out to a parking lot for the beach. Junkyards make up behind my building. Everyone came back that day, and were amazed at how fast I did it. And I introduced them to their homes. I was tired as a bitch after sex. So I went upstairs, and later heard moaning somewhere in the city, and it didn't sound like a pokemon.

Gwen's POV

So, when we came back, I captured a starly. That's it. Of course I wasn't successful in capturing them. Steven knows all the basics. He took my hand when I came back, and led me to a four story house. It was green, and tons of arbors filled with grapevines and a few trees actually jutted out. It looked like a tree, and when we went in, there was a big tree in the middle. On the top floor was my bedroom. It was plain, and he gave me a number for decorating. He left to give the others their homes. I don't know what got over me. I redecorated the whole thing. And then right after they did, with green furniture. I sat on my green bed in my semi soundproof bedroom and pulled my shorts down. And I masturbated. About Steven. "

I think I'm in love with him. But I'm not in love with him at the same time. And he likes Alicia. Oh, what's a girl to do?" I asked my pokemon, Starly was perched on Lotad's leaf, sitting to the right if me. Turtwig was in front of me, and bellsprout was to the left of me.

"Turt, turtwig!" Turtwig was reassuring me that everything would be all right. Bellsprout just wrapped his vines around my arm, trying to give me a hug. Lotad couldn't move, and Starly nipped at me, his nature telling me to find someone better. I seriously don't know what to do. I sat there. Until on my cell, Steven gave me a call.

Steven's POV

Yeah, I gave a six way phone call. Well, a five way, because Cassie and Rocco were connecting their houses that were conveniently next to each other. And Alicia knew how to keep a guy's space when he needed it. So, I told them all to come here.

Around one hour after I called them, they came, due to Cassie and Rocco's lateness.

"Okay, this is gear. Attach it to your arm and slide it down until you hear a click with it next to the poketch. "

Click!

"Okay, inside each of your houses are a couple computers. One computer is big and bulky and on the first floor. It is a pokemon CSM, or a Pokemon Center, storage, and Mart for you all. Now, with it, you may store pokemon and they will be present in the fourth basement floor ranch that you have. You can choose and customize pokemon teams. Now, get your pokemon ready. We are going to do a break in tonight, and Cassie and Rocco, if you don't stop making out your not gonna help!"

I ended that last fragment as a sort of call to attention, as Rocco and Cassie separated from their oral explorations. "Now, get ready. "

"Uh...Steven?" Alicia said.

"Yes?"

"Isn't breaking in illegal?"

"Yes, if you're not comfortable about it you don't have to go. It doesn't matter to me."

"Ok, well, i don't think anyone's gonna go with you..."

"Oh well, that's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean were breaking into that lab that has those sad pokemon for taking. And some of them knew they were going to abusive trainers. So I prepared a pokemon ranch and park and garden in the city, so they can live here."

"Oh, well, I'm on your side then. And I think everyone else is."

"Thanks."

I got at the wheel of a six door car, with 6 bucket seats and luxury amenities, thanks to Rocco's connections. I had part of his connections, because a young brother from the ghetto finnally get to put his talents to good use.

I put on my music on the car. Again, I love music. Monster by Kanye West feat. Rick Ross, Jay-Z, Nicki Minaj boomed throughout the car. I kicked the car out of the driveway and onto the main road. I pulled back into the night traffic of the red light district in Golden Gate City, and made a mental note to come back here for nice adult films for myself. I pulled into an alleyway.

"Don't get out of the car. Rocco, I'll be right back, don't let anyone take the car."

I went into a shop, two bodyguards looked at me.

"Gimmie some Heat." I said to them.

"Good, you know the password." they slipped me a piece of paper.

"Keep the secret safe."

"Will do."

I walked in the gun shop, various naked women posters covered the wall in an attempt to decorated this plain concrete place. Gimmie a Desert Eagle, a .9mm, and a Micro SMG.

3 guns were handed across the table, along with three boxes of ammo.

"50,000 poke."

"Your overcharging. 35,000, or you lose a regular customer."

"Ha, that's the second person today who saw through me. "

He slipped me a business card.

"Anytime." He said as I slipped him the money.

"Always my pleasure." I shot back in an indifferent tone.

I hid the guns from the girls and tossed them in the back, along with two C4 I bought earlier. I got in the car and drove to the Lab.

"Ok, everyone remember when we got those pokemon. And how they looked like they were abused. Well, last night I did some spying. And I saw The 'honorable' professor beating the shit out of those helpless pokemon." I said, now Premeditated Murder by J. Cole was playing.

A couple gasps and some banter.

"So, we will take his abusive ass out."

I heard Rocco say yes in anticipation.

Then I heard Gwen.

"Steven!"

"Yes?"

"Isn't killing wrong. Won't we get caught?"

"Not with these tapes I found and some I filmed. See, in this city, we will be hailed as silent heros. Abusing pokemon is more serious than killing someone. And if you kill an abuser, you get rewarded."

"What?" All the girls shouted out at once.

"Listen, Steven, why don't you just steal the pokemon first and we can kill the professor in a pokemon battle. And if we win, we make him stop abusing pokemon." Gwen said desperately.

"Can we shoot him if we lose?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever." Gwen said.

"What if we lose and he tries something?"

Alicia asked.

"Shoot!" Me and Rocco shouted out.

"Our job is to turn him into the police." Cassie argued.

"But where's the satisfaction of stealing his wallet and the pokemon from that cold dead corpse?"

I asked.

"Steven, most of us know that you gangbanged and stuff, but that DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE HIS LIFE!" Allie retaliated.

"Ok, fine, let's steal the pokemon and do the battle. But if I lose, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch no matter what. You will not stop me. Got it?"

"Fine." Gwen, Cassie, Alloe, and Alicia answered.

The song had changed from Premeditated Murder by J. Cole to YM Banger by Lil' Wayne ft. Gudda Gudda, J. Millz, and Tyga. It seemed an eerie foreboding, but it didn't matter to me. I waited till the song was over to turn the car off. We all got out and snuck towards the lab. I gave Rocco pliers.

"Go cut the power."

Rocco, went around back while I got busy picking the lock. The girls all had pokeballs in duffel bags that I gave them.

"As soon as you get in, Capture all of them. I'll go and take the ones off the counter." I said to them.

The process went by fairly quickly after I saw the lights shut themselves off. I grabbed all the pokeballs that had pokemon in them. You can tell because there's a green light in them that changes red when it's occupied. The girls captured all the pokemon. Everythig was going well and we were about to leave when Rocco came in the door and bumped into Cassie, who was unfortunately carrying the duffel bag.

"Ah, hello children, I knew you were going to come back and steal my abused pokemon." An oddly calm voice came out of a hallway, matter of factly sounding.

"How?" I retorted to the voice.

"I saw you spying. But now, all things must come to an end. Prepare yourself, because I am challenging you to a pokemon battle. My odds, If I win, all the girls will stay here to become my personal sex slaves, and I kill you two boys. I also keep everything you own. Your terms are of no matter to me, because you will surely lose."

"Bastard! Fine, but don't underestimate me. "

"Let's go, little boy."

The tension in the air was crisp as I stood on the battle stadium attached to the lab and drew my pokeballs. The professor,Aspen, drew his pokeball as well. He thought he could win. But little did he know that this pokeball was something I had gotten, something that nobody knew about.

Cassie has a Mime Jr.,happaniy, and Ponyta.

Rocco has a Pidgey, a Growthlittle, and a Meowth.

Alicia has a A Jirachi, A Pinsar, a Nidoran male and a Nidoran Female, a rhyhorn, and a Vulpix.

Gwen has a bellsprout, the Shiny Turtwig, Lotad, and a Starly.

Allie has a Snubull, a Igglybuff, and a Whismur.

Steven took the kibago, treeko, gible, and Chimchar.

If you can remember this, your better than me. I can't keep it straight so if I write their teams at. The bottom, it's not a typo. It's so everyone can keep shit straight.


	5. Chapter V

Pokemon Bronse Version Chapter 5

Sorry megadeth425. I couldn't re-edit ch one cause i deleted it, so sorry.

The standoff.

"Hahaha. Now, prepare to suffer!" Aspen cackled as he threw out his first pokeball.

"Venusaur, show em!" he added as the big four legged pokemon came out. It's huge maw was drooling, and the flower on top of it's back looked like it was weighing down it. Steven noticed also, there were quick claws on it's front toes.

"Jiheddo, make them cry!" I yelled. A two headed, four legged pokemon came out, everything but the snouts covered by a blue flower like bud. The blue extended down to it's mid back, where it stopped. It snarled angrily, ready to destroy opposers.

"When did Steven get that and how did he get it to evolve that fast?" Alicia wondered aloud.

"The scanner says it's a dark and dragon type, which means it's a specialty of Steven's." Rocco added.

"Specialty?"

"When we were in Orre, Steven only raised a few select pokemon. They were mostly dragons. He revered them and he was unstoppable with them. He had a sort of magic, like I do with normal and fighting types. But I'm not attached to some pokemon like he is. That's why he took some pokemon that you may not know about yet. But he wouldn't use it...unless in desperate situations, which is now, but you'll probably only see the two at the end." Rocco explained.

"Oh..." Alicia said, still musing about it.

"Venusaur, sunny day!"

Venusaur made it light up in the arena. An artificial sun came out of the flower and went high in the sky.

"Weak, just for a second turn solar beam. Jiheddo, Give it a taste of fire! Flamethrower!"

The two heads of the pokemon spun around and fired two flamethrowers that spun around each other. They hit the venusaur head on in an explosion of heat. When the smoke cleared, the grass and poison pokemon was barely standing.

"Solar beam!" Aspen screamed, a hint of fear entering his voice.

"Dragon rush into the beam!" I said.

The beam of light came from it's mouths, and the jiheddo turned blue, and hit the beam of light full speed running. The beam seemed to be losing power as Jiheddo rushed forward, getting closer to the venusaur's head as he gained speed. Finally, he hit the venusaur, and dust flew up like a storm. A moment of blurry vision.

The venusaur lay defeated as the Jiheddo crunched on it's flower, apparently enjoying the taste.

"Jiheddo, return!" I said.

"Damn you, Venusaur, come back, you worthless peice of crap." Aspen bellowed as he returned the pokemon.

"Your gonna lose, shithound. Onondo, stand by."

The evolved form of kibago came out, it's tusks longer and it's bulky body came out, and it's roar echoed.

"Bullshit I'm gonna lose boy. Go jynx!"

The lady pokemon came out, it's dress shorter than the average jynx, almost like a miniskirt, it's bra that usually covered it's boobs was gone and the full Double Ds were to be see ,and it's face contained slap marks and lots of makeup.

"I call it whore because of how many times it was penetrated. Now whore, fuck Onondo!"

"What the fuck? Play that way, youll get busted. Dodge and use air cutter!"

"The jynx ripped off it's clothes and tried to grab the pouch which hid Onondo's member. He jumped in the air and his tusks grew razor sharp and he dived toward the ice type, cutting it severely. Blood gushed out of the jynx, making the already unattractive slut even more ugly.

"Follow up with dragon claw!" I said, under the influence of the heat of battle.

"Haha, use Blowjob stupid whore!"

The girls were about to grab the gun out of Stevens back pocket and shoot Aspen, but Rocco held on to them.

Onondo jumped up and aimed his claws at the pokemon, while it opened it's mouth. The dragon sliced cleanly, and the girls gasped as the jynx was slaughtered, it's throat slit and the body laying in a puddle of blood.

"Hahaha, the first was a fluke, the second was on purpose, let me see you cry. Go, magmortar!" the professor laughed.

The fire pokemon came out and swiftly burned the corpse of the whore to ashes. It laughed.

"Grovyle, be vile!" I said.

"Magmortar, use fire spin and overheat!"

"Grovyle, Dig and then Leaf blade!"

A tornado of flames was erected right after grovyle dug into the ground, and the magmortar waited till the grovyle jumped out of the ground under him, toppling over as the grass type hit him, and released an overheat as the leaf blade hit the fat fire pokemon's body. An inferno of fire engulfed the two pokemon. The flames cleared and the magmortar threw the grovyle fainted body back in front of Me. the magmortar was mocking me, laughing.

"See, you lost one."

"Shut the fuck up Aspen."

"Language, , return. Standby, electrabuzz!"

"Gabite,let's play!"

The blue dragon came out, roaring.

The Electrabuzz came out, beating it's chest.

"Earthquake, then dragon claw, then sand tomb. Let's give this piece of shit a grave worthy of the Egyptians." I said.

"Boy, slow down, Electabuzz brick break, thunder, ice punch."

The ground shook with intensity that the electabuzz fell down and started rolling around, getting weaker by the second. He got up just to connect a brick break with an angry dragons head as it rushed toward him. The electabuzz looked like it was going to faint from exhaustion as the dragon made a pyramid out of dirt and threw it toward him. He screamed in terror as it engulfed him.

"Haha, prepare to lose now! Return, and go Dusknoir!"

I shuddered as it came out, and the ghost looked meaner than ever.

"Go, Chimchar!" I said.

"Bwahahahahaha! Pathetic! Dusknoir, kill it!"

"The dusknoir grabbed the unaware fire chimp as it came out and lifted it up above it's head. It slammed it down on the ground, and started to use it's attacks to mercilessly beat it.

"Use flamethrower!" I yelled, but the dusknoir hit it in the jaw.

"Fire spin!" The dusknoir's fist connected with it's stomach.

"Chim..." The chimchar cried out weakly. That was fucking it.

"Return chimchar!" I said and released the red stream of light but the dusknoir blocked the beam.

"No no no. I said kill. Your monkey friend is going bye bye!" Aspen laughed.

Something in me snapped as I heard everybody behind me gasp.

"Fuck the rules!" I said. "Dialga, decimate Aspen and his heartless pokemon!"

I threw out a purple ball.

"Is that one?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah...Steven's real pissed now, and he told it to kill him. I wish he didn't, but that bastards killing his pokemon, and he's not gonna stand that after what happened like this a few years back."

Rocco explained.

"What happened?"

"Later story, dudette!" He said.

The pokemon was huge, it's blue and white colors on it's form dazzled. The dusknoir paused. That little pause allowed dialga to move it's front foot and kick the dusknoir. It flew at a fast speed, only stopped when it flew into the wall and a crater was left. It used a power to lift the chimchar up and bring it to My arms.

"I'll heal you when I get back." I whisper to the limp form of my chimchar. Then I return it.

"Now, Roar of Time on Aspen and his pokemon! Murder them!" I shout.

"No wait!" I hear Gwen and Allie shout, but it's too late for him.

The Dialga charges up a blue orb in his mouth. And to lines come out horizontally and vertically and hit the surfaces around them. Then the lines disappear as Dialga fires his most powerful attack at the human. All of his pokemon are released as the pokeballs are broken. What happens next is what happens when Roar of time is at full power.

The venusaur is lifted into the air, and it's form is full restored. A clock appears behind it and it starts to move twice as fast and it gains speed. The venusaur starts aging fast, and as the clock gets faster, so does the aging process. The clock breaks, and the bones of the venusaur fall to the ground. The Jynx's cremated ashes were lifted up in the air, and another clock appears. The ashes turn into a bloody corpse as the clock starts to turn back, showing the whore jynx getting younger and younger till it turns into a smoochem. The smoochem gets smaller and smaller until the dialga purposely stops the clock, and the unborn fetus of the smoochem is thrown on the ground. Magmortar and Electabuzz were picked up together, and two clocks came up, one going foreword and another going backwards. I noticed that the clocks numbers were changing, too. The electabuzz was growing old and the magmortar was getting younger, then at the point at which they would be destroyed, they were combined, and I noticed a digital clock had came up. The digital clock broke as the combined mess of pokemon hit it, and an explosion happened. The dusknoir, was lifted up, and a grandfather clock was behind it, and two cuckoo clocks were to the left and right of it. The cuckoo clocks constantly went off, hitting the ghost on the sides of it's head, while the grandfather clock chimed and the pokemon's form shimmered each time. Finnally, the cuckoo clocks were broken by a chime, and the dusknoir shuddered, as the next chime came. A bell rung, and the dusknoir's form was broken like glass and fell to the floor.

The next was the most gruesome. The dialga lifted up the crying professor and put him on a clock with no hands. He spun his limbs till they broke off and dripped the professor's remaining head and body on the ground next to his other dead pokemon. He then put them on a single clock, and they were all assimilated as the beam hit the clock and blew it up. The dialga stood, and I withdrew it.

" Let's go." I said.

"They followed me out into the forest, and we drove away to an area outside the city. I turned the car off, and we just sat there, nobody talking. Just reflecting on the battle that had taken place. I wondered if this would become regular. I hoped not, because I didn't need my chimchar almost dying again. We finally pulled in there, and we each went in silence. Allie dropped the duffel bags at my house, and they were kept on my couch as I went up to bed. I woke up next morning, not knowing what to expect from the others.

Next 2 chapters. Thanks for staying with me.

Cassie has a Mime Jr.,happaniy, and Ponyta.

Rocco has a Pidgey, a Growthlittle, and a Meowth.

Alicia has a A Jirachi, A Pinsar, a Nidoran male and a Nidoran Female, a rhyhorn, and a Vulpix.

Gwen has a bellsprout, the Shiny Turtwig, Lotad, and a Starly.

Allie has a Snubull, a Igglybuff, and a Whismur.

Steven took the Onondo(Evolved version of kibago), Jiheddo, grovyle, gabite, and Chimchar.


End file.
